


something new, something strange

by hollyhobbit101



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Season 2 Speculation, Supportive Gwyneth, Worried Gwyneth, homophobic parents are OUT supportive parents are IN, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101
Summary: "I didn't realise you had a guest, honey," Gwyneth says, looking between TK and Carlos.TK makes a split-second decision. "Mom, this is Carlos. My boyfriend."orcarlos unexpectedly meets gwyneth when she surprises tk at the house.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Gwyneth, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, TK Strand & Gwyneth
Comments: 21
Kudos: 297





	something new, something strange

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has been sitting in my notes since march or april but i only just now got the motivation to finish it. i want to make clear that gwyneth is not homophobic at all in this piece, she's just a little surprised and worried about tk. all is good.
> 
> title from ready now by dodie

On the last day of TK’s medical leave, he and Carlos are lounging on the sofa in TK’s front room, Carlos playing with TK’s hair while he flips through channels, when there’s a knock at the door.

TK frowns, checking his watch. “My dad must have forgotten his keys,” he says, standing. “It’s a bit early for him to be back, though.”

Except, when he opens the door, it’s not Owen on the other side, but his mom, who TK hasn’t seen in months.

“Mom!” he exclaims, laughing a little as she pulls him into a hug. She smiles at him when they separate, placing a hand on his cheek. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

Gwyneth rolls her eyes affectionately. “Does your dad not tell you anything?”

“Dad knows?”

She laughs, turning away from him and heading towards the front room. “We’re divorced, TK, not estranged.”

TK, belatedly remembering that Carlos is still in the house, hurries after his mom. Carlos is still on the sofa when they walk in, but he stands up as soon as he sees Gwyneth. TK sends him an apologetic glance, hopefully conveying that this is as much of a surprise to him.

“I didn’t realise you had a guest, honey,” she says, and TK doesn’t miss the way she hesitates over ‘guest’.

“Carlos Reyes, ma’am,” Carlos says, extending his hand for Gwyneth to shake. “I’m TK’s f-”

“Boyfriend,” TK interrupts. “He’s my boyfriend, Mom.”

Both Gwyneth and Carlos stare at him, varying degrees of surprise on their faces. TK smiles awkwardly at Carlos, hoping he understands that he didn’t even know he was going to say it until he did. It was a split-second decision; they still haven’t really defined what they are yet, and they agreed to take things slow, but TK knows that it was the right call.

Carlos Reyes is his boyfriend.

Gwyneth clears her throat, then turns back to Carlos. “Lovely to meet you, Carlos.”

“You too.” Carlos shifts uncomfortably. “Um. I was just about to leave. I’ve got a shift in 30.”

It’s a lie; Carlos wasn’t due to leave for at least another ten minutes, fifteen if TK had anything to say about it, but he doesn’t protest. Things will be awkward enough without his mom tip-toeing around Carlos, too. Carlos walks over to TK, a question in his eyes.

In answer, TK kisses him, ignoring whatever his mother might be thinking. It’s not until the door has shut behind Carlos that TK turns to his mom again, raising an eyebrow. 

“He seems nice,” she ventures, but he’s not fooled.

“Just say it.”

Gwyneth purses her lips. “TK… I know I haven’t been around so I’m the last person who should be casting judgements but… Are you sure about this?” she asks, taking TK’s hands. “I just mean that it hasn’t been that long since New York and - and everything that happened there. I don’t want you getting hurt again.”

“Mom…” TK sighs and looks down at the carpet.

“I just worry, baby,” Gwyneth says, ducking her head to meet his gaze. “That’s all.”

“I know.” He nods and smiles, attempting to reassure her. “But Carlos is good, I swear. He won’t hurt me.”

“Okay.”   
  


“Okay?”

“Okay.” Gwyneth squeezes his hands before letting go, sitting on the couch and patting the space next to her. “Tell me about him.”

* * *

**16:42**

_ when do you finish tonight? _

**20:36**

_ half hour. why? _

_ come over _

_??? _

_ not that i don’t want to but isn’t your mom  _

_ home? _

_ just come, please? it’ll make sense when  _

_ you get here _

_ only for you, strand _

* * *

Carlos gets there at nine-thirty, and, watching from the hallway, TK immensely enjoys the look of surprise on his face when it’s his mom who opens the door.

“M-Mrs - um, Ms - er -” Carlos stammers, before getting cut off as Gwyneth pulls him into a hug. TK laughs at his startled expression, motioning to his boyfriend to just go with it.

“It’s Gwyneth,” she says, pulling away. “It’s good to see you again Carlos.”

“Um. You too.” Carlos glances between TK and Gwyneth, bemused. “Sorry, I don’t really know what’s going on here.”

Gwyneth sighs and swats at TK, who dodges before she connects. “I see my son is about as good at communication as Owen is,” she comments drily, leading Carlos into the front room. TK trails after them, grinning broadly. 

“ _ This, _ ” Gwyneth says, sitting down and motioning for Carlos to do the same, “is an apology for not being more welcoming earlier.”

“Oh, you don’t need to -”

Gwyneth fixes Carlos with one of her lawyer stares - one TK had been  _ very  _ familiar with growing up. “I was surprised to see you, that’s all,” she explains. “Especially because TK neglected to mention he had snagged such a good-looking man.”

TK feels his face burn bright red and he grimaces apologetically over at Carlos. Carlos smiles back, still wary, but clearly warming up to being here. 

“TK’s my son,” Gwyneth says. “I worry about him. But, from what he’s told me, I don’t need to. Or, not in terms of relationships, since he insists upon injuring himself every other week.”

Carlos laughs. “He’s the most accident-prone person I know. He almost set fire to my kitchen the other day.”

“You swore you wouldn’t tell anyone about that!” TK protests, but there’s no real heat behind his words, and eventually he gives in to laughter himself. Sitting here, with his mom and Carlos, finally feeling certain in himself and his life - well.

TK’s pretty sure he’s never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can find me @morganaspendragonss on tumblr!


End file.
